Mon fils, ma bataille
by tiCocoChanelle
Summary: Regina has accepted her life was over when she married Leopold King. But then, he gave her a child, and she couldn't help falling in love with her son. Now, she wants more from life then a golden prison, wants the best for her son and she's ready to do anything for him. Even learn magic from a powerful and dangerous sorcerer, the very son of Rumpelstiltskin, the Dark one, Robin.


**" Don't you dare touching him!",** she proclaims

with fire in her eyes.

" **Excuse me?",** he is shook, she never talks to him like this.

" **You've heard me! Don't touch my son!",** okay so she is talking back and she doesn't even seem to be sorry about it. He definitely doesn't recognize the young woman facing him.

" **Is it a way to talk to your husband ? Is it a way to address yourself to the man that own you?",** he splits with venom filling each word.

Most people would be shocked to hear that man talking like this. But not her, she cannot be shocked, she doesn't get upset anymore. They've been married for a few years now, she is used to him being a disgusting, chauvinist, stupid, horrible man.

She never really cared though, the day she married him, she has accepted that her life was over, and she basically lived since then the miserable boring life she has expect to.

She never loved him and never will. She just learned to live with the constant feeling of throwing up every time is near.

" **Now, now you don't answer?",** Leopold always feels better when he sees sadness and despair in his wife's eyes. She's beautiful for sure, but she tends to adapt too well. He has to admit she's strong, but her strength is quiet and inner.

She has an incredible capacity to get use to the worse situation. He should be happy but then, when she gets like this she's boring, there's no flame in her eyes, she looks like a zombie.

No, he loves when she fights, he feels even more powerful when he eventually wins. Because he always does, but he loves the satisfying feeling when he can see hope, or happiness living her eyes.

" **You might own me but he's not yours!",** she looked a bit less certain for a moment but now she's back at it. She's determined, she's regal and fierce. A real queen but still his.

" **I am the K… I am Leopold King and you are… my wife. If this is your son, then …"**

" **You are not the father! You stole that child!",** her throat is tight but she can't cry, she won't cry. Not in front of him. This is what he's waiting for.

" **I don't steal, I'm a businessman , I do deal, I * acquiert things. But I should take him to the social services since he was stolen."**

" **No!",** Leopold laughs watching his wife. She couldn't help herself and he hears the panic in her voice, sees how she practically run to the baby in the crib. How she has to control herself not to hold him tight and probably run away with him, instead she just grips the woods of the luxurious crib, and stares at him sleeping peacefully undisturbed of the tension in the room.

He looks at her, and for a while he forget about their surrounding. He's not in love with his wife, how can he when he's still in love with Ava, his first wife.

But he can't help to admire her, he could stare at her all day long. She's truly the fairest of them all. But her beauty is stained with the feelings he has for her, luxure of course but mostly hatred.

He hates her, because she isn't Eva, because she is Cora's daughter, but mostly because she's perfect and he felt like he could cheat on his wife for her. The first time, he saw her, he felt what you're supposed to feel for your wife, for the woman you love. She's his wife but he won't love her. Never. She's dangerous.

" **Regina, please you know I don't like to have to yell at you. But this is something that I take seriously and when I need to correct you, I do it all the way.",** she can't help to shiver, she knows what he means. And he knows she knows. This is the thing she hates the most, no matter what he does to her, how horrible and humiliating, she always feels like he can do worse. And it's mostly because, there's something of her that he hasn't taken, yet. Something precious, that she cherishes. Now she has Henry to love, to cherish also and she knew the minute she saw him that he would be her greatest love but also her greatest pain. Because she loves him, he can threaten her, manipulate her, play with her. But she can't care, she's too far in love to care. She guesses this is why they say that love is a weakness but she is too weak to stop.

" **Listen, don't hurt him. I know you're a monster and that you do horrible things. I don't wanna know what you did to have him. I don't care, he's here. He's my son now. Please don't hurt him.",** she's looking at him right in the eyes. This is what he was waiting for, he can see tears in his eyes. He knows she won't cry, he can see she's determined and that moment he can't crushed her heart, not yet.

" **Alright, are you sure this is what you want? Are you sure you want to keep...This?",** he says with a cold tone.

" **Yes."** , if she's not sure then she doesn't show it. This "yes" seems more clear that when they got married, he thinks chuckling.

" **Then fine. I'll let you have it. But you know there is consequences. You own me, once again!",** she knows what's coming will be horrible for her. He's gonna take his time, he's gonna enjoy it. He's gonna torture her slowly, and endlessly until he can't push her further.

" **Fine."** , this time she can't help it. She takes the baby in her arms. Still with caution, he's sleeping. She kisses him, she hugs him, close to her, face to face. His baby skin so soft, she wants to cry.

She talks to him softly, trying to reassure him even if he didn't hear what was happening. She kisses him again and takes his little hand in hers, tells him she loves him despite what the man had said.

He's not a " it", he's a human.

A small, a perfect little human and he's hers to love. A love that only god could create, only god could have made him.

She promises to herself, to him and also to god that he's gonna be fine, more than fine. That God won't regret to letting her loving him.


End file.
